Yandere
The Yandere personality is... is...? She's staring at me... I-I think she doesn't want me near you... She's whispering something...! "Keep away... Keep away from my darling... huhuhu..."?! I-I've gotta get out of here!! Special Job: Dialogue Chat * Ah... you surprised me... Huhuhu... What a nice surprise it was... * Strong... So strong... *Yes... That feels good... but not as good as... elsewhere... *No, slower... go a little slower... Yes... *Huhu... huhuhuhu... That feels great... *More... more, more... huhuhu... *You're good at this... too good... Have you been... practicing...?! *Is that it...? You can keep going, you know...? *We'll continue this later, okay...? Conversations *You're late Player, what were you doing? I was here waiting for you... waiting and waiting and waiting... *... I was waiting, Player. I was waiting and waiting for you to come home but... I sent you so many messages... Why didn't you reply? *The sound of chirping bugs is so relaxing... Not as relaxing as Player's voice though... huhuhu... *What's the matter...? What are you staring at...? Stop it, look back at me... Ignore that dragonfly, who cares... Just look at me!! *The bright red flames of a bonfire devouring the bright red passion of a fallen leaf... It's so emotional... huhu... *You want to hear the insects chirping...? Why...? Is my voice not enough for you? Do you hate my voice?! *I made dinner tonight, Player... something very special, just for you... I boiled and boiled and boiled it for hours... huhu... huhuhuhu. *They say the fall sky is as changing as a man's heart... Not yours though, Player... Yours will never change... Will it...? *You'll help me build a snowman...? I'm so happy... You're such a kind person, Player, but... you are only this kind to me, right...? No one else...?! *Stroke My arm itches... it itches itches itches!! **Success Harder, Player... Scratch it harder... Harder!! Ahh... that feels so good...!! Talk *This is my book of memories... It's almost full already... *Player only has eyes for me, you know... *Player... Who are you looking at...?! *You won't betray me, will you? Never betray me... *Ha! Haha! Do you really expect to be loved wearing that...? *You make a great couple... Stay together... Away from us... *Player...? Where are you, Player...? *Everything I do... I do for Player... *Stay away... Stay away from Player.. *Go away! Leave us alone... Just the two of us... Sleeping *Player...? Where... where are you...? *zzz... Ahh... there you are... huhuhu... zzz... *zzz... Do you... love me...? Huhu... of course... of course you do... *Huhuhu... just me... and Player alone... in our own world... *zzz... I... just want to stay like this... forever... zzz... Waking Up *... Good morning, Player. *Thanks for waking me... I thought I'd never wake again... *I wanna see how that dream ends... huhuhu... Scenarios Close together * Girlfriend: "Huhuhu... I feel like we're getting closer and closer, Player." * Player: "Yeah, I think so too... I feel like I'm kinda getting used to you." * Girlfriend: "Getting used to me...? What do you mean...? * Player: "Hmm?! I didn't mean anything...! Just... exactly that, really..." * Girlfriend: "Do you mean, you're bored of me...? Do you...? Do you do you do you?!" * Player: "N-no! Not at all! I love being around you, I have great fun!" * Girlfriend: "... Really? You love being with me...?" * Player: "Yeah! I hope we can be together a lot longer, too!" * Girlfriend: "Huhu... haha... hahahahaha!! I'm so happy!! So so so so so so so so so so so so so happy!!!!" Picnic * Girlfriend: "A picnic with Player... I'm so happy... huhu..." * Player: "I didn't think you were a picnic-lover, Girlfriend." * Girlfriend: " I don't hate going out, you know... I just hate crowds... I can't relax around other people..." * Player: "Oh right... What is in that giant bag, by the way?" * Girlfriend: "Huhu... It's our food for the picnic... Filled with so many secret ingredients..." * Player: "Wow! There must be twenty different boxes in here! Maybe we should invite Yui and the girls, get them to help us out...?" * Girlfriend: "... Why? Why do you want to invite other girls? Do you not want to eat my food?! Do you?!" * Player: "Th-that's not what I meant at all... Forget about it, we'll eat it all together!" * Girlfriend: "Really...? Honestly...? Good... If anyone else was to interrupt us... I think I might completely lose control... huhuhu..." So this is love * Girlfriend: "Huhu... my heart beats so fast... when we're together, Player..." * Player: "It must be love." * Girlfriend: "Yes... This is love... huhu... haha... hahahaha!" * Player: "Yeah... I'm pretty sure it is." * Girlfriend: "You don't seem happy about that... Why?" * Player: "What? That's not true..." * Girlfriend: "Then... why are you shaking...?" * Player: "N-no reason..." * Girlfriend: "There must be... There is a reason.., there is there is there is!!!" * Player: "Hold on, calm down! I love you! I love you already!" * Girlfriend: "Really...? Huhu... I'm so happy... Of course you love me..." * Player: "Phew... Wow..." Couple's Vacation * Girlfriend: "Huhu... a vacation to Hawaii, just the two of us... Just me and Player... huhuhuhuhu..." * Player: "We really have to thank Yui, I can't believe she actually gave us tickets." * Girlfriend: "Player! Forget about Yui... This is our special time together..." * Player: "Ahh, I'm sorry, you're right. I can't believe how incredible this place is! I've never been somewhere so beautiful." * Girlfriend: "Never been...? Really? Honestly? Truly?! You mean... I'm your first...?!" * Player: "Really! I'm so glad we could do this together." * Girlfriend: "So happy... Come closer, Player... close your eyes... *mwah*" * Player: "Wah...?! Did you just...?! Kiss...?!" * Girlfriend: "I love you, Player... Forever and ever and ever... I swear it..." Seasonal Scenarios Late Late Summer * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: Winter Footsteps * Girlfriend: It's so warm in here. * Player: Yeah... I think I just wanna relax all day long. * Girlfriend: I do want to do something though... * Player: Sure. What? * Girlfriend: Something that... feels good... * Player: What... exactly do you...? * Girlfriend: Huhu... Haha... hahahahaha!! * Player: Wait, hold on, back up... * Girlfriend: No... no no no no no... I can't wait any longer... * Player: I said wait~!! 'Merry Christmas' * Girlfriend: Christmas... It's finally Christmas... Huhu... * Player: I do like Christmas. * Girlfriend: It's only once a year... A very special day... * Player: ... * Girlfriend: We can make some very special memories... * Player: Yeah... I guess so... * Girlfriend: Are you... nervous...? * Player: A little... * Girlfriend: I'm not... I'm happy... So happy... huhu... * Player: Why... are you running after me...?! 'Happy New Year' * Girlfriend: Ah... Wrong card... Ah...! Wrong card again... * Player: Karuta's so hard... I just wanna slap any card fast as I can. * Girlfriend: Huhu... That's so cute.. * Player: Haha, don't say that, it's embarrassing. * Girlfriend: Embarrassing...? You've got nothing to be embarrassed about... Look at me... * Player: Okay...? * Girlfriend: Don't look away... don't ever look away... * Player: It's embarrassing... * Girlfriend: Huhu... huhuhuhuhu... * Player: You're... really very close...! 'Valentine's Day' * Player: Hmm? What are you doing? * Girlfriend: I'm making... Valentine's chocolates... * Player: Oh right... * Girlfriend: Just wait a little longer... They'll be ready in no time... * Player: Okay... * Girlfriend: Ow... ow ow ow... * Player: Are you okay? * Girlfriend: I'm fine... I was just preparing my... secret ingredient... * Player: ...What on Earth did you put in there?! * Girlfriend: Huhu... haha... hahahahaha!! Event Dialogue Theme Park Date No data 'Fireworks Festival' *I thought this outfit would be perfect for the festival... What do you think? Hmm? What were you going to say just then...? What was it, Player...? *Why are there so many people here...? I just want us to be alone! Just the two of us! *Shall we take a picture together...? No...? What is that face for...? Player... Player...! *You want to carry my bags for me? Why? Why is that? Tell me why. Are you trying to... atone for something...? Are you?! *I guess those girls are changing into their yukata... Player? What are you staring at? I'd be... careful, if I were you. *What are you looking at? The yukata? Or that cute girl? Which one? Which one?! Answer me!! Ah... I'm sorry... I think I raised my voice. *Here... hold my hand. Huhuhu... Never let go... I don't know what'd happen to you hand if you did... *Player, you have a disgusting bug on you. I'll get rid of it immediately. *Huhu... something smells great... Is it you, Player...? I could eat you up... huhuhu... *Let's play a game. The loser gets punished, of course... huhuhu, this is so exciting... huhuhu. *So this is a shooting gallery... huhuhu. Maybe I should take a shot...? Ah, sorry... I should be careful where I point this. Hahaha. *You want me to try goldfish scooping...? Pulling the fish from their watery home and watching them suffer in the open air... huhu... Hmm? Nothing *You're tired? Huhu. You're a terrible liar. I know you'd never be a burden to me. Come on, stand up. Let's keep going. *I have some takoyaki for you. Open wide...! Hot? Too hot, you say? That's just your imagination... Here, another...! Hahahaha! *... Why... Why do these geta hurt my feet so much...? Why...? Why why why why why?! *It's so quiet here. This is the perfect place for us to watch the fireworks together. If anything tries to interrupt us, well... I'll just destroy it. *So beautiful... Player? Which is more beautful, the fireworks or me...? Answer quickly! Quickly!! *Look, beneath the fireworks... I wonder if the staff get burn down there... Don't worry Player, if you got burned I'd heal you myself... *What a sound... Loud enough to hide a scream or two... hahahaha... *Let's just keep on watching the fireworks together. Huhuhu. If you look at anyone else for even a second... haha... hahaha... 'Roll Up, Roll Up! Bizarre? Circus Event!' *I heard there's a circus in town... You'll go with me, right...? *I don't care if they completely sell out... I'll find tickets fro you, Player... by any means necessary... *A seat next to Player... hahaha... I'll never give this up... ever...! *It's so dark in here... I'll pretend to be asleep... do anything you like... please... please...! *Huhu... Player is completely fixated on the circus... Now's my chance to bind us together, forever and ever... *With no regard for his own well being, the tiger leaps through rings of fire to be together with his owner... It's beautiful... *The lion tamer uses her whip with such love... I understand her well... huhuhu... *I don't care if they're just animals or not... nothing should ever steal your eyes away from me, Player...! *What a clever bear... He does exactly as his tamer says... I'd follow any order of yours too, you know... *Are you really interested in her...? That girl in the cute outfit...? Are you going to just throw me away...? *Why?! Why do you say these things?! If you really love me, you'll beat that elephant at tug-of-war, right?! *If I were a wild animal... I'd eat Player up, right down to the bone... Only kidding... huhu...♪ *A tightrope... We could finally be alone together way up there... Huhu, just thinking about it...! *Don't worry, Player... If they call you up to try the trapeze... I'll be right there holding you hand... *Just picturing Player as those juggling balls... and dropping even one... Ahhh!! *Go up on stage...? No... no no no no no! I won't leave Player, not even for a second!! *I think we should try the magic box trick too, Player... Don't worry, I'll be very gentle with the swords... *I bet I could breathe fire just like that man... The burning fire of passion that lives forever in my heart...! *I want to bounce on the trampoline... higher and higher, until we fly away somewhere just the two of us...♪ *I just want us to watch the circus together forever... just the two of us... all these other people just get in our way... 'Love in Fall' *Ah... I'm sorry... I wanted to knit you some gloves, but they're not finished yet... I won't sleep a second longer until they're done. *A path of red leaves... Like a wedding aisle, inviting me and Player... hahaha...! *A date with Player.. huhuhu... Together in a forest of red leaves... hahaha... This is heaven. *The fall air feels so fresh and clean... but... I much prefer the smell of you, Player...♪ *I don't mind the breeze... As long as I'm thinking of you, Player, every day feels like the warmest of summers... *No... don't leave my side... I'll get cold, I'll completely freeze over... I'm never letting go of your arm, Player... *Huhu... I can tell, our love is deeper and more profound than any other couple here, Player... huhu... *All the animals are preparing to hibernate... I wish I could sleep together forever with Player...! *All the cicadas have stopped chirping... They sang their hearts out and expressed their love, knowing their lives were brief. How incredible...! *You crows... Keep out of our way... If you interrupt us even a second longer... I'll haunt you to depths you never imagined...! *You squirrel... How dare you steal Player's attention from me... I hope you hibernation fails miserably...! *No... it's not bitter at all... Even the bitterest persimmon would taste sweet from you hands, Player...! *Love will protect me from the barbs of these chestnuts...! See? I can pick them up in clumps...! Haha...! *It's raining... I have no umbrella... Don't worry, I'll dry you off myself later... *It says no bonfires in the park... Oh well... We'll have to warm up these marshmallows with our own bodies... huhu... *The sun is setting... no no no... I don't want to go home... If only time would stop and keep us here, forever and ever...! *I'm excited for tsukimi... I wish we could live up there, just the two of us... alone on the big, empty moon *I'll make us some traditional, seasonal foods for dinner tonight... with all the tastes of fall... and some secret ingredients too of course...♪ *Huhu... I'm going to write a poem about what we did here today... You want to read it...? Of course... You might never be the same again though... hahaha... 'The Spirits of China Event' *Huhu... just me and Player, alone, in this dark and gloomy world... huhu... huhuhu... Perfect. *You think we're being watched...? Yes... I feel it too... Well then, let's give them quite a show... huhu... *I can hear something calling us... from far over that way. You don't hear it? Really? Hmm... *Will you stop that grinding sound...?! I'm trying to enjoy my date with Player... stupid azukiarai....! *Hands, clawing through the cracks in the earth! Do not Dare to touch Player!! *Leave you be...? You're the one who called out to me... Insolent man-faced dog...! *Huhuhu... You don't need to rescue Momoka, Player... You have me, right? I'm all you need. *My face is a mask? Well... of course... I'm just so filled with... worry, about Momoka of course...! *Huhu... haha... hahahaha! Hmm...? Me? Possessed? No? Do I seem different? *We have to find this witch... and thank her for making this world so much more beautiful than it ever was... *If I were a witch... I'd cast an impenetrable spell of imprisonment on you, Player... huhuhu... *A wall...? Huhu... no wall can stop our love... moving or no! We shall overcome! *Kya~~!!, she shouted, as she jumped into his arms... Hmm? Are you okay? You look frightened, Player... *Huhu... these spells and sacrifices are nothing compared to what I can do.... Watch this...! Ow... ow ow ow...!! *We're just going round and round in circles... huhu... Hmm? Happy? Me? No no, I'm very worried and scared, of course... huhu... *This is so much better than any horror film... I feel goosebumps, huhu... Player? Are you okay...? *I feel the weight.... the weight of undying love... Hmm? Player? Wait.... then who am I carrying on my back...? *I don't know what you really are... some kind of fox or tanuki or something I'm sure... but stop pretending to be Player!! *How pretty... a lost human soul, floating through the streets... almost as if it's here to celebrate us, Player! *You see the face in the clouds...? It looks in pain...? Really? I thought it looked quite happy myself... 'Science Fiction Event' *A city under the sea... Do you think if we lived down there, people would finally leave us alone...? *Whatever happens here, I'll protect you, Player... *Why would I care where or when this is? I have you by my side, Player. That's all I care about. *... Where were you? Did I not tell you to stay here with me? Hold my hand. I'm not letting you go again. *I wonder why... Why do you look at all these other girls, Player? Why is it? I do wonder why. *Why... Why won't you look at me...?! Is that android really so interesting?! *I want to try these bright, flashing outfits... I'm sure that would keep your attention fixed on me, right? Right? *All these futuristic clothes... I'll wear anything you want me to wear, Player. *Hmm? You like that outfit? Well, let's buy matching pairs then. Matching, together. Always together. Yes... huhu... *I suppose we could keep a robot dog... I'm sure you'll agree it's better just the two of us though, right Player? Right? *You seem very interested in these flying cars... You really shouldn't be looking at anything but me, though... *You want to ride in a flying car? Okay... Let's go, together. *I wonder how the food tastes here. Good or bad, I don't really care. All I need is you, Player. *Where are you going? You don't mean to leave me here alone, do you? Do you? Do you? *These books project holograms... Does that mean if I wrote a book about you Player, you'd pop out of it...? *This book projects its scenes through little holograms... It's such a lovely story, too. The hero, alone together with his love... *Holographic scenes of winter... How beautiful... It's like the snow has fallen to celebrate our love... *Could we take a holographic projector home? I want to be able to stare at you face all day every day, Player... *Even if you become a robot Player, I'd never leave your side. *Wherever we are, whenever we are, it looks like we're just destined to be together Player... huhu... 'Dream High Field Trip Event' *The field trip... I don't care. I just want the two of us to go away together, far far away... *I don't care about some historical figure's boring story... All I need to think about is Player...! *Sop being so nice to all the other girls...! Ahh... I hate being in groups like this...! *The map...? I threw it away... huhu... Now we'll be out here together forever...! *What were you talking to her about? Asking for directions? Really? Really~? Can I trust you? *It's so quiet here, I like it... We could start a whole new life together, just the two of us, Player... *Huhu... it says this area was the final stage for a bitter-sweet love story... How wonderful... *Look at those two... all lovey-dovey in public like that... We cannot let them win...!! *... Hmm? What am I doing with this wooden sword? Nothing. I wasn't even going to buy it... Why are you so scared...? *... Ah, sorry... I wasn't looking at anything else really... Anything other than you, Player... *Where are you going!? Oh, the bathroom... I'll join you... I said I'll join you!! *Ahh... whew... No, I'm fine... I could carry a thousand more bags for you, Player... *Why are we in separate rooms, Player...? Teacher! Teacher~!! *I don't care about their pillow fights... I'd rather turn out all the lights and tell ghost stories... but they don't want to... *I don't like the girls' room, I can't relax in there... I can come and join you instead, right Player...? *You have plans...? No! No you don't! All of your free time tonight belongs to me! *The ryokan hot springs are shared, you know... huhuhu... I'll get to see you in all you glory... huhu... *All this so-called delicious local foods... My own recipes are far better, with all their secret ingredients... *Ow... ow ow ow... Hmm? Me? No? I'm not doing anything. These sweets? I was just... making them taste even better... *Huhu... hahahaha! A picture together with Player... I'll treasure it... forever! 'Holy Night of Romance Event' *Christmas... huhuhu... A holy night of love and togetherness... *Huhuhu... I poured my heart and soul into knitting you this sweater... I made it out of... huhuhu...♪ *I can be your reindeer, Player... I'll pull your sleigh to the ends of the earth... *Ahh...! My heel, it's broken... I can't walk any further... Player, hold me...! *Oh no... Did you sneeze, Player...? Don't worry... I will care for you, always...! *Player, your hands...! They're cold...! I'll warm them up... and never let go... *Such a big mansion... I wish we could just stay here, together, alone, forever... huhuhu...! *I can capture this Santa Claus fellow for you... if you want me to, Player... *I think straw dolls make nice ornaments... Not Christmassy enough...? Hmm, okay... *Luxury food doesn't mean delicious food... Truly delicious food is made with... secret ingredients... *My dress, it's... such a deep, deep red... Almost like... huhuhu... *It's tradition to kiss under mistletoe, you know... It's tradition...! It must be done...! *All these succubi in their alluring outfits, trying to steal Player from me...! It will not happen...! *Let's make a toast, Player... Don't worry, I didn't add anything to your drink... *You want some turkey? Here, I'll cut a slice... Don't worry... I'm good with knives... *Huhu... You have some cake on your face... Here, keep still... I'll lick it clean for you...! *The magic of Christmas... Every couple huddled close together... Us too, of course...! *A White Christmas... I wish the whiteness would swallow it all... the party, the people, us, everything...! *Together with Player... under the shining Christmas lights... huhu...♪ *Together again next Christmas... and the one after... and again and again, till the end of time...! 'Dream Casino Event' * Wh-where are we...?! This is... messing with my head... Player, help me...! *If we're dreaming, then... I can do whatever I like to Player... huhu... huhuhuhu! *These millionaires, they know nothing... Nothing about what's truly important in life... huhu... *Huhu... I don't care if we lose everything, Player... as long as we're together... huhuhu... *I'll win... I always win, no matter what it takes...! For you, Player...! *I'll do anything to help you win, Player... I'll cheat, I'll steal... I'll give myself... *Look... I walked around the casino picking up dropped chips... Hahaha... Here, take them... *I will sell my very soul to the devil if it will help you win today, Player...! *This dealer... he must pick a perfect card for Player... It'll take all my energy, but...! *Uhuhu... Hahahaha! I snuck a joker out of the pack... Now's your chance...! *No... No, there's no way Player could lose... That dealer, he cheated...!! *How dare that dealer beat you, Player...! This level of evil calls for... a thousand-year curse...! *My very last chip... I bet it all, everything I have... for you, Player...! Huhuhu! *Wait... I just hit the jackpot on this slot machine... Player, I'll buy you whatever you like... *I suppose this restaurant does have delicious food, but... it's missing a certain secret flavor... I'll have to sneak it in, huhu. *Why... Why are you staring at the bunny girls...?! Is it the ears?! Do you like their ears, Player?! *All of these scantily-clad harlots flaunting around the casino... Are you all trying to steal Player from me?! *Why... Why can't we even be alone in our dreams, Player...?! Tch... *I don't ever want to wake up... Let's just lock ourselves away in the casino hotel, forever and ever...! *Betting money, winning money... None of it's important... Hunting, stalking, praying for love... That's true happiness...! 'Lazy Day Event' *Hey... Let's spend the whole day here together, just the two of us... huhuhu... *We have the whole day to ourselves... Not just today, tomorrow too... and the day after... and the day after that... huhuhu... *The fortune on TV said that today's the day to make a move on your crush... Huhu, I suppose they can be right. *We have so much time, let's do some cleaning... I have to make sure everywhere you go looks perfect, Player... *I don't need to go out, I just need to be right here beside you, Player... *If this is all it takes for us to be alone together, maybe I should lock you in here always... Huhu, only joking... *You're going outside? Why would anyone go outside? What is there to do out there? Tell me~ *Where are you going? Shopping? No, I'll go. You stay right here and relax. *I'll do anything for you, Player. Leave it all to me, every last thing... okay? *You're watching a travel show... Do you want to go abroad? Or do you want to stay here at home, with me...? *You want to play a game? I'll just watch. I love to see you enjoying yourself. *You want to eat out tonight...? No, no no I'll make us dinner. You mustn't go outside. *I found a recipe you might like online last night... I'll make it for you as soon as I remember where I put it. *Player, are you thirsty? I'll get you something to drink... *Player, let's watch TV together. I've recorded some horror movies for us. *You want to watch movies online...? Fine, okay. As long as there are no girls in any of them. *Relaxing's good, but it's important to keep your body moving... I'll help you. Come over here. *What's the matter? I look tired? Don't worry... I'd never fall asleep before you, Player. *Player, you look sleepy... Let's take a nap, together. Okay? Okay? Okay? *I wish we could always be together like this, without a soul in the world to interrupt us, Player... 'St. Valentine's Event' *Huhu... huhuhuhu... It's Valentine's Day... Please, take my very, very special chocolate... *My Valentine's card there, on the chocolates... I just couldn't stop my overflowing love, and wrote a poem... about 5000 words...♪ *Huhuhu... Don't worry, that slight red you see is wine... I thought I'd make some more mature chocolates... Honestly, it's true... huhuhu... *Ahh... Whew... Uuu... I think I... took too much, to... make those chocolates... Hmm...? Too much what...? Oh... never mind... *Oh, this? It's just a plaster... Don't worry about it, huhuhu... Though, I'm so glad you did...! *You want to know my secret chocolate recipe...? Huhuhu... really...? Do you really, really want to know...? *Giving Valentine's chocolates is such a nice tradition... I mean, you can just slip so much inside them... huhuhu... *Chocolates...? For people other than you, Player...? No, no no no... kitty litter would be more appropriate... *A Valentine's date... huhuhuhu... I hope it never, ever, ever, ever ends... huhuhu...♪ *Valentine's sale...? Okay... I already have everything I need right here though... right...? *Ah... Did you notice...? I was trying to talk to you Player, with my mind... but you must accept the call... huhu♪ *White Day...? Hmm... What do I want for White Day... Can I have anything at all? Really, anything I like?! *That girl... She's making eyes at Player... I hope your chocolate turns to dust in their mouths...!! *Did you just look at that other girl?! Never! Never ever allow another girl to shine in those eyes of yours!! *When... are you going to hold me, Player...? I don't care if it's light out... hurry... hurry...! *Let's show all these other couples... Let's show them our love, Player... Our true, blinding love...! *I don't care about dinner, let's just go home... I can make us dinner... I'll pour every remaining ounce of my love into it...! *A love-struck girl takes the ultimate revenge of her rivals in romance... I must watch this with Player... *Huhuhu... What should I do for next year's chocolates...? What will be my secret ingredient...? Something very, very enjoyable...♪ *Promise you'll love me forever, pinky swear it... And if you lie, that's... a thousand nails, swallowed one by one... 'Best Wishes!' *There are so many winter sales on... Why is everything so cheap? Tell me why, tell me why!! *Don't you want to try the omikuji? Go ahead, check your fortune. If it's bad, I'll rip it to shreds for you... hahahaha! *You enjoy watching this top spin round and round...? Well, in that case, so do I...! *Look, I made my own Lucky Laugh. It's your face, Player. Let's play... huhu♪ *Look at that kite, flying to high... Wait. You just looked at the girl flying it, didn't you? Didn't you?! *Once in a dream... Once, once... Ah, I see the O card, it's there! Hmm...? I have to pick it up myself...? *Daruma Otoshi is hard... Hmm... If I imagine the daruma is Player, and below are strange girls...! *I can't do this cup-and-ball at all.. Don't hate me Player, please. Please don't hate me! Please!! *Ah... I lose again. Hanetsuki is so difficult. Oh well, I suppose I have to do whatever you say now. Be gentle. *I have some oranges ready. Shall I peel them for you? Yes, I'll peel them all. You'll eat them all for me, right...? *Osechi and ozoni for two. Who? Me and you of course, Player... Who else...?! *You're worried about winter weight? I'll love you whatever size or shape you are, Player... *The stores are closing early? Okay... how do you know? Are you looking at them? And not me?! *You want to practice juggling? For who? For me, right? Of course for me, right...?! *What happened to the lake, Player? It froze over...? Wait, stop looking at it... back to me...! *My first laugh of the year? Huhu... it was something you said, of course. I never laugh at anything else, ever. *There's quite a chill, Player... Huhu... I like to see you shiver... *Are you okay? Not too cold? Just tell me if you feel cold, okay? Just tell me... Say something, anything!! *Do we have more paper? I can't decide on my New Year's calligraphy. There's just so much I want to write. *I'm so glad we spent New Year's together, Player. Starting off as we mean to go on, of course... Category:Types